


GRAYSCALE

by kkochgil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkochgil/pseuds/kkochgil
Summary: Naces con dos tatuajes en tu cuerpo: el nombre de tu alma gemela y la causa de tu muerte.Sin embargo, Seonghwa simplemente tiene dos nombres tatuados: uno de ellos es su alma gemela y el otro su asesino—y no hay manera de saber quién es quién.
Kudos: 1





	GRAYSCALE

Cuerpo sudado, quejidos mientras escalaba el muro artificial de la montaña Old Pine y devoción en superar su récord. Así era su rutina mañanera. Él siempre quería superarse.

Al llegar a la cima miró hacia abajo. Los regulares del gimnasio lo felicitaban y gritaban su nombre, y parecían más emocionados que él mismo. Aunque quería ser el mejor, no le importaba la gloria que se ganaba con ello.

Se tomó un momento para tomar aire y se bajó lentamente del muro. Desmontó el equipaje y lo guardó, agarrando su toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

—Seonghwa- _ssi_ , ¿morirás escalando una montaña? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

El joven lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

—¿Estás loco? —susurró el bajito de cabello lavanda—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso a Park Seonghwa?

—Sólo quería provocarlo. Se ve fuerte, y necesito practicar mi fuerza con alguien de su rango.

El pelirrojo no despegaba sus ojos intrigados de Seonghwa. Habían pasado meses desde que lo vio por primera vez, y lo tenía como un rival potencial. Era el único, aparte de él mismo, que se tomaba en serio los entrenamientos. Lo que los demás veían como obligación, él y Seonghwa compartían esa entrega en destacar y explotar su potencial.

— De verdad estás demente, Song Mingi.

—Me lo han dicho unas cuantas veces, Wooyoung- _ah_. —Le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

Seonghwa tomó su equipaje y salió del gimnasio. El cielo era más gris que nunca. Parecía que se acercaba aquella profecía, pero a Seonghwa no le importaba. Él no estaba incluido en aquella tragedia.

El pueblo fantasma se sentía más solitario que nunca. Ningún niño a la vista, ni aquellos vendedores que se ponían en la calle para poder ganar lo del día. La gente estaba asustada. Nadie quería salir de sus casas, aunque al Destino no le importaba dónde te escondías: de cualquier manera, iba a encontrarte.

Entró a su departamento y dejó las llaves en el tazón en forma de concha que usaban para guardar las llaves. En la sala estaba su compañero viendo las noticias; eso era lo usual.

—¿Tampoco encontraste algo hoy? —preguntó Seonghwa mientras entraba a su recámara.

—Absolutamente nada —replicó el joven de cabello blanco—. Tampoco me he encontrado con algún Choi Jongho. Creo que nos estafó aquella señora del tarot.

—Te dije que no creía en esas cosas. Era obvio que nos estaba estafando.

Seonghwa le lanzó un sándwich, que cayó en su cara, y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de él.

—Sentí una buena vibra de ella —murmuró mientras partía un pedazo del sándwich.

—Tu clan es caracterizado por sólo ver lo bueno de las personas. Por eso nunca confío en tu criterio, Yunho —sacudió la cabeza.

—Y tu clan... Hmm, —Se detuvo Yunho, mordiéndose el labio—, ni siquiera sé a qué clan perteneces. Desde que te conozco te has teñido el cabello de color negro.

— _La Profecía está a sólo unas semanas._ —Se escuchaba al noticiero de la televisión—. _Hagan lo posible por disfrutar sus últimos días. Y para los padres de familia, no olviden llevar a sus hijos al albergue. No los dejen solos._

Yunho apagó la televisión y se frotó los ojos.

—Mis papás me mandaron una carta y dinero como despedida —comentó Yunho, cabizbajo—. ¿Los tuyos no estarán afectados por la Profecía?

A la mención de sus padres, Seonghwa volteó a ver a Yunho con esos ojos obscuros y profundos que lo hicieron arrepentirse de haberle preguntado eso. Aquellos ojos llenos de odio harían a cualquier persona retorcerse en su lugar y sentirse intimidados e inferiores.

Seonghwa no le respondió, y Yunho se sintió aliviado. Lo consideraba su mejor amigo, pero aún así le tenía miedo.

—Tengo miedo —comentó Yunho mientras jugaba con sus manos—. Cada que paso por la playa me siento al borde. No sé cuándo moriré ahogado, y en vez de disfrutar bañarme en el mar, sólo estoy pensando si es mi último día. Sé que tienes que conocer a tu alma gemela para que haga efecto tu muerte, pero aun así no puedo disfrutar mis días.

—No es necesario conocer a tu alma gemela para morir —dijo Seonghwa en un murmuro.

Yunho logró escucharlo y compuso su postura, sentándose recto para prestarle atención.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo vi. Conocí a alguien que murió antes de conocer a su alma gemela. Nadie te promete que conocerás a tu alma gemela, pero el Destino sí te garantiza la muerte.

Terminaron su sándwich y se desearon las buenas noches. Cada uno se fue a su recámara, pues al día siguiente los esperaba el entrenamiento mensual.

Seonghwa se metió al baño y se sacó la camisa, viéndose al espejo. Tocó la tinta en ambos pectorales: 강여상 y 최산. Esos dos simples nombres eran la causa de sus desvelos.

—Voy a encontrarlos —habló Seonghwa para sí mismo, viéndose los tatuajes—. Y acabaré con ambos.


End file.
